The Mark
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: Goes along with my story The Bond. Basically talking about how Trunks and the OC came together in the Main DBZ Timeline. Follows the Last episodes of the Buu Saga where Trunks and Goten are teens.


**DHMB: I wrote this as a present to the reader who reviewed damn near every chapter of my story The Bond. Haha. She requested more along this story line and I was watching the last episodes of the Buu saga when inspiration struck me.**

 **Just a little note, all the Saya-jin traditions and other such things are totally made up by me, though they are based off some canon facts. I'll explain more at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as I leaned against the back of Daddy's seat, my hand twisting a spiky lock around my finger.

"And I can't fly because..." I trailed off.

"Because I want you to wait for us!" Mama said.

"Daddy can fly with me," I huffed. "He can carry you."

"Can't we just have a normal family trip?" Mama asked.

"When we become a normal family, sure," I replied, making Daddy snort. He turned his head, his dark eyes locking with mine.

"Just sit back and relax," he told me. "We're almost there." I sighed and did as he said, letting his hair slip through my fingers as I reclined in the seat. True to his word, we landed soon and I hopped out of the plane. I saw Goku and Goten sparring and called out to them, running ahead of my parents. I collided with Goten, tumbling on the grass with him and giggling.

"Well, hey baby!" Goten said in surprise. I rolled my eyes and bonked him on the head, turning my gaze to where our parents were talking. I leaned against Goten's back, my arms draped over his shoulders as I watched Mama scream at Goku.

"Did your Dad call my Mama old?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," he murmured back.

"He must have a death wish," I said. "Mama is so sensitive about her age."

Goten chuckled.

"It's been a while," he said. "You look different."

"So do you," I said, ruffling his hair. "And it's only been a few months."

"It's been several months," Goten said. "The last get together we had, you were off training with your Dad."

"So?" I asked. "A girl can't train? Plus, Trunks kept trying to kiss me all that day and I didn't want to be around him."

"He still chasing you?" Goten asked with a laugh. I sulked and nodded.

"He's dated a bit, but he always comes running to me," I huffed. "He's toned it down, but some days, I just have to hide."

"Speak of the Devil," Goten said, looking up. I leaned off my friends back and waved.

"Aniki!" I called, causing everyone to turn their heads. Trunks landed next to me, his eyes landing on mine and Goten's casual touching before greeting everyone.

"Are you going to be fighting in the tournament or are you gonna chicken out?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Yeah," Goten huffed. "My dad's making me." Daddy smirked and looked towards us.

"So your son has the same slack attitude as mine," he said. The boys looked affronted while I just grinned. I slid off Goten's back as he stood, rising as well.

"Well, it's easy to get soft in times of peace," Goku said. I stuck my tongue out at the boys while Daddy grinned at me.

"Well, for the boys," he said. "My daughter has continued her training." Goku looked down at me and smiled. While Goku was always kind and warm towards me, there was something in the way he looked at me that made me think he knew something I didn't.

"I'm pushing myself to reach Super Saya-jin Level Three!" I declared. "I almost got it the other day!"

"Wow!" Goku said. "That's really good! Maybe when Pan get's older you can help train her!" I looked over as I felt a Ki approaching and saw a little body come flying towards us.

"Grandpa! I just flew around the world again!" she declared.

"Wow! I think that was your best time yet!" Goku applauded.

"Think I'll be ready for tomorrow?" she asked her grandfather. I looked down at the little girl in surprise.

"Wait," Trunks said. "Pan, you're not really going to fight in the tournament tomorrow are you?"

"Yeah," she said. "Of course I am."

"But there's not going to be a junior division," Mama said. "Don't tell me she's fighting with adults."

"Awe, don't you guys worry," Goku said. "Pan can hold her own in just about any division. She might not win the championship, but she'll do just fine."

"Pan has the right attitude," Daddy said. "I'm going to enter as well." I looked over at him to see him grinning at Trunks.

"And guess what else?" he said in an almost playful voice. "Trunks is entering. Aren't you son?"

"Huh?" came my adopted brother's eloquent reply.

"If you don't I'll cut your allowance in half," Daddy threatened.

"I want to enter!" I chimed in, hugging one of Daddy's arms to my chest and laying my head on his shoulder as I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "Can I Daddy?" He chuckled and looked down at me, his gaze softening a bit.

"Of course, Princess," he said. "I thought that was a given." I beamed up at him and pulled away enough to pump my fists in the air.

"Woohoo!" I cried. "Maybe I'll get a challenge! That would be awesome!"

"Oh? I'm not enough of a challenge?" Daddy asked. I ducked my head, looking at him sheepishly.

"You are," I said. "You just always hold back, Daddy. I want a real fight! Trunks won't fight me either and it get's to be no fun." He huffed and rolled his eyes. I felt a large hand on my back and looked up to find Goku smiling down at me.

"It's kind of hard for father's to go all out on their daughters," he said to me. "Brother's too. It's natural for them to protect you. So cut them some slack."

"I know," I said, letting my arms drop to my sides.

"Don't pout, Princess," Daddy said. "You're entering the tournament. I'm sure you'll get what you want."

"But if we fight each other, you can't hold back, Daddy," I said sternly. He looked at the ground, not wanting to answer.

"Daddy!" I cried exasperated.

"Fine," he said. "If that's your wish." I beamed and hugged him tightly before running to tackle Trunks. My adoptive brother lifted me into the air and looked up at me with a grin.

"Same goes for you," I said.

"I'll think about it," he said evasively.

"Aniki!" I said in the same tone I had used with my father.

"Well, what do I get if I win?" Trunks asked.

"You won't," Daddy and I said in unison. Trunks cast us both withering glares.

"And if I do?" he repeated.

"Whatever you want," I said without thinking. At his Cheshire grin, I realized my mistake.

"Wait!" I hurried to amend. "I mean...that's not what I meant!"

"Nope!" Trunks interrupted with a smirk. "You said anything I want! I'm holding you to it!"

"No way!" I protested. "You're just going to want me to make out with you or something!"

"You said, whatever I want!" Trunks argued. I turned my head to look at my parents who were trying not to laugh.

"Daddy!" I called.

"You did say whatever he wanted," Daddy told me with a smirk.

"You can't be serious!" I argued.

"You made a promise, now have some integrity and stick to it," Daddy said. "You're a Saya-jin Princess. Act like it." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I huffed. "It doesn't matter. Trunks won't win anyway."

* * *

I followed my family as we walked towards the tournament entrance. The setting was so familiar, it gave me pause. It was in the same place that I had met Goku for the first time. He had been apparently given a day pass from the after life to come join us. I remember clinging to Daddy's pants leg as this giant of a man walked towards me, his expression one of unmasked shock. It was something I often encountered when meeting my father's friends and never understood.

"Vegeta, is that...?" Goku had trailed off.

"My daughter, yes," Daddy had said in a strange tone, one he used with me when I was about to blurt out something I was supposed to keep from Mama and he was trying to cover it up. Goku had knelt down and, like Goten, I had cowered from him, clinging to Daddy's leg. Mama had moved to my side, tugging my from the safety of my father and holding me up so Goku could get a better look at me.

"He's not going to hurt you," she assured, petting my hair. I had relaxed eventually, even letting the large man hold me. It was strange how he had picked me up as if I were a glass doll, staring at me for a long time before bringing me close to his broad chest. One hand had rested on my head as he gazed down at me, his expression unreadable. I had never understood what had gone on in that head of his. To this day I sometimes wandered.

Meeting Goku hadn't been the only thing to happen that day. I recalled the whole series of events with Buu, most of all, of Daddy being put under Babadi's spell. The horror I had felt as I hid behind Trunks, watching my father kill people and look upon Goku with a sadistic blood lust I had never seen from him. He had cackled as he slaughtered an entire section of onlookers, blasting the stadium seats to pieces. I had never feared my father before, but in that moment, I was terrified of him. When his teal gaze had fallen on me and Trunks, it had fallen. His lips parted to say our names and his hand reached towards us, beckoning almost. I had shaken my head, hearing Trunks ask him what he was in a stuttering voice. Before Daddy could make a move towards us, he and Goku had vanished.

After the whole event was over, I recall waking up in bed to find Daddy perched on the edge, looking at Trunks and I. It wasn't uncommon for us to sleep in each others bed. We always felt more comfortable sleeping together.

Daddy's head had been in his hands and he wasn't moving. I almost thought he had fallen asleep until I had heard his grief stricken voice.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

I was surprised. I had never heard my father speak with such sadness, even when he talked of our dead race. But now, he sounded as if he had been crying.

"I'm sorry, my children," he said. "I was a fool. Please, forgive me."

"I forgive you, Daddy," I said. His head had whipped around, his obsidian eyes wide as they stared at me. I pushed the covers back, careful not to move Trunks and climbed into his lap, curling against his chest.

"I love you, Daddy," I said. He smiled down at me wearily, his hand coming up to card through my hair.

"I'm sorry," he said. At the time, I hadn't understood what he was sorry about, what had led him to come seek forgiveness from me and Trunks. It wasn't until I was much older that I realized it was his own guilt over what had happened with Babadi.

"I forgive you," I told him again.

"Me too." I looked over to see Trunks crawling towards us, clamoring to sit on Daddy's other leg. We had been held tightly, pulled against Daddy's chest while his nose ruffled our hair. We had squirmed at this. It was something he had taken to doing, smelling us. After that, we had both fallen asleep in his arms, letting him watch over us.

I looked over as I felt a hand slip into my pocket. Trunks smiled and tugged me closer to him, his cobalt eyes inquiring. I knew he was wandering where my train of thought had gone. I only shook my head, conveying I would tell him later.

I paused as I heard Mama bid us farewell, looking up to see we were headed towards Satan's special private room. I groaned and looked over at my brother.

"Do we have to?" I asked. Trunks grinned and pulled me closer, dropping a kiss on my cheek.

"C'mon, you know we have to keep up this charade," he said. "If we don't, we'll be exposed."

I nodded, casting him a glare for the kiss. As we reached the top of the stairs, I hung back with Daddy and the boys, leaning against the wall beside my father as we waited.

"This is dumb," I muttered. "You and Goku are the real hero's."

"Princess, it's for the best," Daddy said. Ever since the defeat of Buu, my father had taken to calling me Princess in public. I had been very shocked the first time he had used the nickname with others around, but eventually got used to it. Since Buu, my father had begun acting differently, kinder, calmer and more loving. He wasn't mushy or anything, but it wasn't uncommon for him to pull Trunks or I into a hug and bury his face in our hair. Mama had told me once he was scenting us, almost like an animal. She had also told us that Goku had once gone as far as to give Gohan a tongue bath when he was a baby. I had looked at her in horror at this tid-bit and rushed to my father, demanding he never ever EVER give me a tongue bath. His expression had been one of utter shock at my seemingly random statement before he had burst out laughing. He had sat on the floor of the GR, bent over, his shoulders shaking while I glared at him. For the longest time after that, he would tease me with the prospect, telling me he'd 'give me a 'Kakkorot bath' if I didn't behave. He still teased me with it at times, but now I just rolled my eyes and waved him away.

I looked over as Trunks and Gohan pumped themselves up for the coming fights, pulling some tango like move. I giggled, reaching out and slapping my brother's rump hard, watching as he spun around, holding his bottom.

"Ouuuuuw," he complained. "Really, sis?"

"It was up in the air," I told him with a wiggle of my fingers.

* * *

I looked around at the competition and rolled my eyes.

"I really don't see anything decent," I muttered. I had gotten several strange looks from the other males, some of which that cause Daddy and Trunks to growl. The fighters all seemed weak. It seemed my best hope of a challenge lay with fighting either my family or one of the Sons. I watched as the announcer explained how the match would go, secretly hoping I would get matched with the 'Wild Tiger' guy. I may not like a piss poor fight, but I hated bullies more, and that's all he was. I walked up as my name was called, glaring as I was matched with the pretty boy. If I was at least paired with one of the big guys, I could at least have a semblance of a battle. I was amused at Trunks being paired with the flamboyantly gay guy, watching with sadistic glee as he blatantly hit on my adoptive brother.

"Oh my," I gasped between bouts of laughter. "Looks like you have an admirer. I think he's your type, too." Trunks shot me a withering glare.

"Shut it!" he snarled. I snickered and made kissy faces at my affronted sibling. He smirked at me, ducking down and dropping a kissing on my pursed lips.

"Blegh!" I cried. "Stop doing that! We're not kids anymore!"

"I told you," he said. "You're going to be my bride." I scrubbed my lips with the back of my hand, casting him a dark look.

"The fact that you still make that claim when you now know what it entails is disturbing," I said.

"Just stating facts, sis," he said.

"You want to marry your sister? That is disturbing." Trunks and I looked up to find Narig looking at Trunks with disgust. I glared. No one picked on my brother but me.

"I'm adopted," I said. "It's perfectly legal for us to marry. We don't share any blood." Narig arched a brow at this.

"Well, if you want to get with a real man..." he began, brushing his bangs back from his forehead.

"...I'll call someone else," I finished for him as Trunks growled behind me. I grabbed my brother's hand, walking towards the waiting area where Daddy had beckoned us. I sat on one of the provided benches, pulling my brother to sit next to me with a dark look. Goten sat on the end, his gaze landing on us uncertainly.

"I didn't know you cared," Trunks teased.

"No one fucks with you but me," I snarled. I felt a muscled arm come around me and looked up to see Trunks gazing at me seriously.

"And no one flirts with you, but me," he said. "Or touches you, or hugs you or anything." I rolled my eyes.

"Mama and Daddy hug me," I reminded him.

"They don't count," he said.

"Goten hugs me," I pointed out.

"He doesn't count either," was the answer.

"Why don't I count?" Goten asked. "I could totally date your sister."

"The fuck you could!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I think that's my choice!" I cried.

"No it's not!" Trunks said.

"Trunks!"

The three of us looked up to find Daddy glaring.

"Leave her alone," he said. "She can date who she wants, Goten included."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," Daddy said, his lips curling in a dark smile. "As long as they can beat me."

"You're kidding," I deadpanned. From the leer I received, no he wasn't. I groaned and stood, walking towards one of the windows that overlooked the fighting ring, sick of the men in my family for now.

* * *

I pouted as I watched Uub and Goku fight, seeing pieces of the ring go flying.

"We're not going to get to fight at all," I pouted. "They're demolishing the ring."

"That kid is strong, though," Trunks commented.

"Kakkorot said it is Buu reincarnated," Daddy said. I hummed and leaned against the 'Do not Enter' sign. I watched in shock as Goku suddenly flew away from the ring and began to bid us all farewell. I paused as he got to Trunks, Goten and I.

"Keep up your training," he told us. "Uub is going to look to your guys for guidance." I nodded at him, crossing my arms under my breast.

"I don't see a human getting stronger than us, though," I said with a smirk I knew mirrored my father. Goku chuckled and winked at me.

"We'll see," he said. As Goku departed, I looked over at Trunks with a smirk.

"The ring isn't totally destroyed," I pointed out. Behind us, workers began clearing the rubble and patching the ring as best they could.

"No, it's not," he agreed.

"That fight is still on," I said.

"Of course," he replied.

I looked up as my name was called and sauntered to the ring with Narig.

"Say," Narig began. I turned my head to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"If I win, how about a date?" he proposed. I laughed.

"Sure, if you win," I said. "But you have to beat my Daddy, too." I pointed behind me where Daddy was still leaning against the building, a smirk on his lips.

"That old guy?" Narig asked. I bit back a growl.

"Indeed," I said shortly. I stepped into the ring, moving to face Narig. He dropped into a fighting stance and I almost laughed. I didn't bother, letting my body relax as I stood there.

"Fighters, let the match begin!" The announcer called. I stared at the pretty boy, waiting for him to make a move.

"You're not even going to try to block?" he asked.

"Do you want to talk or fight?" I snapped. He shrugged and charged at me, aiming a punch at my shoulder. I dodged it easily, turning my body so his fist flew past my collar bone. He aimed a kick at my side, growing annoyed as I easily dodged that as well.

"If you spent more time training and less time doing your hair, this might actually be a challenge," I taunted.

"Tough talk for someone who doesn't attack," he groused. I chuckled, hear the rush of air as his fist came flying at me. I spun away once again, jumping nimbly as he swept out with his leg to trip me.

"Stop dodging and fight!" he exclaimed, frustrated.

"Okay," I said. "You asked for it." I curled my middle finger in, catching it with my thumb and put my hand in front of his face. He stared at my fingers in confusion for a moment.

"I win," I said, then flicked him in the forehead, watching as he went sailing back into the protective wall under the stands with a loud crash. The announcer stared at Narig with a shocked look, then turned back to me.

"Uhm..urm...it seems Ms. Briefs has won by a total knock out," he declared in a wavering voice. I turned and sauntered away from the ring, moving to recline on Trunks' back.

"That was boring," I said.

"Seems Narig won't get his date," Goten said with a laugh.

"Pffft, as if," I replied. "Fucking pig."

* * *

I smirked as I glanced at the tournament board. Trunks and I would soon face off against each other.

"Children," came our father's voice. We both turned to look at him.

"No Super," he said. "And keep it to a minimum."

"Yes, Daddy," I said, a bit grumpy at the order.

"Of course, Dad," Trunks said. I followed my brother into the ring, catching his eye.

"This will be like when we were kids, again," I said.

"Except I'm going to kick you're butt," he said.

"Dream on, slacker," I hissed.

I turned to face my brother in the ring, dropping into a fighting stance for the first time since the tournament had begun. One opponent after another had proved little challenge. At least this fight, I would actually have to use some of my power. Trunks and I couldn't go all out in front of all the humans, but it would still be fun to tussle with him.

"Fighters! Let the match begin!"

At the familiar cry, we both charged one another. I aimed my fist for his gut, using my other hand to block the one coming for my chest. I gripped his hand with a grin, ready to flip him over, only to realize he had blocked my punch and grabbed the hand I had used to block him.

"Shit," I swore, relaxing as he twisted me so I rolled in midair. I stuck one of my legs out, catching the ground and righting myself. I heard the whistle of air and slung my body forward just in time for his punch to graze along my back. I spread my legs, bringing them up to his waist and wrapping around him, lifting him up into the air and slamming him down head first on the other side of me. He grunted and lashed out with his arm, knocking my hands away so I fell to the ground. I growled as my shoulders hit the concrete, rolling away from him and quickly moving to my feet.

"Not bad, sis," he cooed.

"Same to you," I said. "You're not as rusty as I thought you would be." I crouched down, throwing my strength into my leg muscles and launching myself at him. He smirked, taking my punch to the face as his hands moved to my hip. He pushed up, generating such force that I flipped over as I moved through the air. I cried out in surprise, disoriented, side spinning in mid-air to try and look back at my brother. As I did, I failed to notice what had been his intention all along. I hit the soft grass, my body skidding in the ground and parting it to reveal the dirt below. I lay there for a moment, shocked. In the heat of the moment, I had completely forgotten about the rule of being outside the ring. Trunks knew me all to well and banked on this fact. I had lost.

"Mr. Trunks Briefs is the winner!" the announcer cried. I moved to my hands and knee's, looking up in amazement at my brother.

"No fucking way," I breathed.

"I won," he gloated. "So I get to name my prize."

"You-" I growled, my anger stealing my words. He smiled smugly at me and I dropped back on my ass in the dirt, spitting the blood from my mouth.

"Fine," I snapped. Trunks stepped down from the ring and sauntered over to me, holding out his hand. I glared as I took it, letting him haul me to my feet. As he did, he stepped forward so my chest hit his and bent down to my ear.

"I think I'll take a simple date," he cooed.

"Fine," I said again. "But no funny stuff."

"I'll be the perfect gentleman," he promised, brushing the dirt off my clothes.

"You realize you got lucky, right?" I asked. "If we actually fought, I'd kick your ass." Trunks grinned and rolled his shoulder in a shrug.

"Maybe we'll see one day," he replied.

I snatched my arm out of his grip and walked back towards the waiting area. Daddy put a hand on my arm to stay me while he nodded for Trunks to continue on.

"You fought well," he said.

"I lost," I pointed out.

"On a technicality," Daddy said. "Your brother's goal was never to fight you."

"But...!" I began, my anger boiling.

"He wanted to knock you out of the ring," Daddy said. "It's what I planned to do as well."

"Daddy, you promised!" I exclaimed.

"I said I wouldn't hold back in a fight," Daddy said. "But you and I both know that if you, Trunks or I fought at full power, we would destroy this ring. It's for the best." I sighed and nodded, standing next to him and dropping my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Still wanted a decent challenge," I pouted. I felt his hand pat my head before returning to his arm.

* * *

I waited as I stood there, dressed in what felt like shorts and a tank top with a scarf over my eyes. Trunks had insisted everything remain a surprise, including what I would wear. He had dressed me while I remained blindfolded. Considering his sexual desire of me, it should have made me uncomfortable but I had been changing in front of him since we were kids. I had learned long ago that modesty was a human thing. Nudity wasn't noticed or shielded in Saya-jin culture like it was here.

After I was dressed, Trunks had taken my hand and guided me through the air. He had wanted to carry me, but I had very much protested that as being silly and romantic. I felt the air around me change, becoming damper and more sweet smelling. Trunks lowered us down until I felt grass beneath my bare feet. I heard the gentle sound of a river along with the rustle of trees and turned my head. The blindfold was removed and I looked around to find Trunks and I were near a dusk lit forest.

"What's all this?" I asked, turning around. I found my adoptive brother sitting on the ground cross legged with a large basket of food next to him. He patted the spot next to him, indicating for me to join him. I looked down, seeing my clothes where what I had thought, my training tank and shorts. I slid down to the ground next to him as he leaned over and began pulling heaps of food out of the basket. Plates piled high with sandwiches, sweet buns, shish-kabobs, a cakes.

"How romantic," I teased. He smirked and picked up one of the sandwiches, biting into it.

"Well, Dad gave me the idea," he said.

"Daddy?" I questioned. "Daddy doesn't have a romantic bone in his body!" Trunks grinned, leaning over and placing a light kiss on my chin.

"No, but he does know the way to a saya-jin woman's heart," he said.

"Oh? And how's that?" I asked, scarfing down another sweet bun. Trunks gave me a mischievous grin, his fingers trailing up my arm.

"Are you done eating?" he asked in a low voice. I arched a brow at him, but nodded, wiping my mouth. I hadn't been very hungry to begin with. Trunks packed up the food, his hands moving over my body in fleeting caresses as he did. When the basket was safely packed, Trunks tucked it away in it's capsule and put said capsule in it's case. He stowed the items in the trunk of a tree he marked with a large X using a concentrated Ki beam. When he was done, he motioned for me to follow him, flying about a mile or so away to a large clearing. I looked around as we landed, still curious about my brother's motives. The date was nice so far, but I was confused about the secretive nature Trunks had taken on.

He turned to face me, dropping his body into a fighting stance. I stared at him for a moment, not sure if he was serious. I hadn't trained with my brother in years.

Since I had hit puberty, my training partners had dwindled to almost nothing. Daddy was one of the exceptions to this. He didn't seem bothered if his hand accidentally brushed my chest while he was trying to punch me while Trunks would freak out and immediately call off the training session. Then again, Trunks saw me as a woman, his 'future bride' and an attractive female. Daddy saw me as his little girl who had run around with pigtails and dolls. He still seemed surprised to find I had bra's and tampons. Goku also fell along this line, but I think it had more to do with his sheltered up bringing and the fact that he had been a teenager before he realized that men and women were biologically different, if the stories Mama told where to be believed. Piccolo seemed to not notice either, but he didn't present as much of a challenge as I would have hoped for. While he was strong in his own right and could pull some wicked tricks to keep me on my toes, I usually came out the victor. I yearned for a battle with one of the other Saya-jins, my almost dormant blood sang when I smelled the familiar musk of my kind and felt the weight of Ki.

As my body changed, this had become a strange thing for me. I had found myself seeking out the males, if nothing else then for their scent. Daddy had told me this was because my dormant blood had been awoken by my becoming Super Saya-jin in my youth. As I became a woman, my instincts demanded I seek out a stronger male to protect me. I had blanched at this explanation, because I often sought out my father's scent. It was familiar and strong and comforted me. He had laughed at my expression and told me not to worry. He was a full blooded saya-jin, one of the strongest warriors I knew and my caregiver. His scent was a source of comfort, not attraction.

I now faced my brother, smelling that familiar musk in the air, feeling the heat as his Ki leeched out of his body. The primal part of me was excited by this, feeling the same excitement I felt when Goku or Daddy took me for a serious training session. Pheromones leaked out of my brother's pores, filling the air with his scent. I inhaled, letting the scent coax my own Ki to rise. I dropped to a fighting stance, facing my brother.

"You know what Dad told me the way to a Saya-jin woman's heart was?" Trunks asked me.

"What's that, dear brother?" I purred. Trunks let himself lift off the ground slightly, his hair fanning out around his head.

"A good battle," Trunks growled and launched himself at me. I grinned and tossed my body back so his clenched fist grazed my stomach. I brought my knee up, delivering a hard blow to his gut that made him recoil.

"Daddy knows me well," I cooed. Trunks flew back, pointing his palm at me and sending a Ki blast my way. I jumped back, using my Ki to push me farther from the blast. As the dust cleared, I glanced around for my brother, scowling when I didn't see him. I turned to my as I sensed something behind me only to find an elbow to the back that send me crashing to the ground. I bent my legs, landing on my feet and letting my coiled limbs absorb the blow before holding out my hand and blasting my brother just as he appeared before me. He cried out in surprise and I took the chance to follow up with a kick to his midsection. He grunted but reach down and grabbed my leg, spinning and flinging me away from him, using a burst of Ki to put more force into the action. I went flying through the air, my body breaking through tree's before smashing into a large rock formation. The stone gave way around my body, cascading over me. I lay there for a moment, catching my breath before using my Ki to blast away the rubble. I pried my body from the rocks, lifting up into the air as my eyes scanned around me. I didn't see my brother, but I knew he was close. I heard the air behind me shift and threw my shoulders forward, spinning in the air and kicking my legs out, landing a hard kick to my brother's jaw. He went flying up in the air and I quickly pushed my Ki to move into his path, interlocking my hands together and smashing them into his exposed chest. His body rocketed down into the ground below, forming a crater at the force with which it hit. I chuckled as I watched Trunks pull himself off the ground and stand, looking up at me. I lowered my body, hovering several feet away from him.

"You've gotten strong, sis," Trunks commented, wiping the blood from his lip.

"You're not so bad yourself," I said. "Considering your slack attitude towards training."

"You sound like Dad," Trunks grumbled.

"Well he's right," I said. "And if you think I'm going to be the bride of a man weaker than me, you're wrong."

"Just because I haven't been training as much as you, doesn't mean I haven't been training at all," Trunks said. "And unlike you my dearest sister, I can do this." I was pushed back as Trunks Ki spiked, the golden aura enveloping his body. I looked away briefly as the light grew brighter before dimming down. When my gaze landed on him again, his golden spiked hair cascaded down his back and his hairless brow was pulled down in scowl even as his lips curled in a smirk. My heart sped up in my chest. The sight and scent of him was incredible. My entire body hummed at the pure power before me. I felt my own Ki rise without a conscious effort and relaxed, letting my body do as it wanted. My hair fanned out behind me before bleeding gold as my Ki wrapped around me. This feeling, this intense desire was foreign to me. It wasn't the same as when I fought with Daddy. While the feel of my father or Goku's strong Ki comforted me, it didn't ignite this strong blood lust in me. They also didn't smell the same. Trunks smelled muskier, more earthy, his scent reminding me of a wild animal during a hunt, primeval and savage. Daddy always smelled more like freshly turned earth and tree bark after a storm while Goku smelled of sweet grass and the first leaves of spring. I associated their scents with comfort and safety, but with Trunks, his scent was wild and primal. Something about this nagged at the back of my mind. I searched my memory for a time, trying to recall why this struck me as odd. I suddenly realized what it was and moved back from my brother.

It had been several years ago, in the midst of my body changing. I had taken to burying in my parents bed when I was stressed, the familiar scent of my parents calming me. Sometimes I would just sit in the training room with him, his presence relaxing me with his smell. He allowed this, knowing my hormone ridden body cried out for another of my kind. I was stressed more than most girls my age. I wasn't human, I wasn't fully Saya-jin, my body was changing and there were few who could understand my unique plight. My parents tried to be understanding, but neither could fully understand what I felt. I sought out the scent of my kind desperately, burrowing in my parents bed, finding comfort in the wholly human and wholly saya-jin mix. One day, the scent had been different. I had had a hard day at school, having to bit the bullet and refrain from blasting away some bitchy girls who were jealous of the close relationship I had with my brother.

It was common knowledge that I was adopted and my adoptive sibling desired no other girl but I. This was a breeding ground for envy and with the envy came hostility. My parents had reminded me at an early age, I couldn't Ki blast all my problems, my classmates included.

The girls had taunted and jeered at me and I had lost my temper and slapped the ring leader...right into a wall. Needless to say, I had been suspended and Daddy had been called to come retrieve me. I hadn't waited, storming from the building and into the woods where I used the tree cover to blast into the air. I had gone home, knowing my father's anger would be greater if he had to search for me and gone right to his room to wrap myself in the comforting scent. It had been there, but it was mixed with something else, something cardinal. It had made me feel strange, like I had walked into something I shouldn't have. I had quickly left the room and retreated to the GR where my father's Saya-jin scent permeated the air. I still wished for the softness of their bed and the mix of my mother's smell, but the Saya-jin pheromones calmed me nonetheless.

I had waited, seeing the door to the GR slide open and my father's booted feet approach me. He had called my name in a low voice, causing me to look up at him.

"I heard you started a fight," he said.

"Yes," I admitted in a small voice. He moved to the side and propped his body up against the wall, looking down at my coiled form.

"Care to tell me about it?" he asked.

"Just that bitch who has a crush on Trunks," I hissed. "She keeps fucking with me because she can't stand that she'll never have Trunks and I can with a single word. It's not my fault she's ugly on the inside and the out. If she wasn't such a cunt, he may look at her twice."

"Your brother will only ever look at you," Daddy said. "But that's not what I was talking about. Why did you start a fight with her?"

"She just pissed me off!" I cried. "Every day with this shit! I couldn't take it. I...I lost my temper..." I looked down at the ground with a sigh, waiting to be scolded.

"Princess, what did I tell you about fighting?" he asked.

"Not to start fights, only finish them," I parroted.

"What did you do?" he questioned.

"I started a fight," I said with a defeated tone in my voice. "But you start fights!"

"I train," Daddy corrected. "I antagonize those that threaten the earth or my family. I don't go picking fights with weak humans. You are my daughter, a Saya-jin Princess, this behavior is beneath you."

"Easy for you to say," I bit out. "You don't have to deal with hater bitches."

"I dealt with my fair share when I was your age," Daddy said. "The common taunt on Frieza's ship was about me being 'Prince to a Dead race'. But I knew loosing my temper and killing everyone around me would only incur Frieza's wrath. I hold you to a high standard, my daughter."

"Yes, Daddy," I said.

"If you wish for a target for your anger, you may find me or your brother, even the Son's would be fine with letting you vent your wrath," Daddy said, pushing off the wall and moving to stand before me. "But you can't go attacking weak humans because you're pissed."

"Yes, Daddy," I repeated. "I'm in big trouble, aren't I?"

"You broke that girls arm and several ribs," he replied. "She was lucky you held back as much as you did." I remained silent. Daddy knelt before me, his hand moving under my chin and lifting my head so I was forced to look at him.

"Never again," he said.

"Yes, Daddy," I replied.

"Now come," he said, standing. "It's lunch time." I moved to my feet, throwing myself at him and burying my face in his jacket, the familiar scent of him calming me. He smiled down at me, petting my head.

"I'm surprised you're not in my room," he commented.

"The bed smelled funny," I told him, basking in his comforting presence.

"How so?" he asked.

"It smelled...wild," I said. "It made me feel weird."

"Weird?" he inquired, his thick brows arched towards his peaked hairline.

"Like...like I was doing something naughty," I said, trying to find the right words to convey what the scent had done to me. He looked at me for a moment before he recoiled, his cheeks turning red and the corners of his lips tugging downward.

"Oh," came his single syllable reply, but his voice wavered.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, this morning, your mother and I...er...well..." he struggled to get the words out and as I looked at him, realization dawned.

"Oh EW!" I cried. "Daddy!"

"Well!" he cried back, his cheeks growing darker. "How do you think Trunks got here?"

"Ewwwww!" I groaned. "I didn't need to...blegh...that's so gross."

"Thanks a lot," he grumbled, turning his head away from me and heading towards the door. "Let's get food. This conversation has gotten awkward."

"You should change your sheets," I said.

"I'm surprised you haven't smelled it on your own bed," Daddy muttered.

"Me and Trunks don't...!" I stopped, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"No," Daddy said. "But Saya-jin males who are...er...aroused emit the same smell."

"So why would my bed smell like..." I was cut off when Daddy turned to me, his cheeks dark red and a single brow arched.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Well, it doesn't. Maybe he goes to the bathroom..."

"Let's get food," Daddy said, quickly walking towards the kitchen.

Saya-jin males smelled feral when they were aroused. My brothers regular scent had changed. He usually smelled like the ocean with a subtle sharpness to his scent. He smelled wild now because he was aroused. I glared at my brother now, angry at him for being aroused but more angry that my own body had responded. He was walking towards me slowly, his expression cocky.

"What will you give me if I win, _sister_?" he asked, the usually affectionate title now dripping with sexual innuendo.

"Nothing!" I snarled. "You won't win." He vanished, appeared directly before me, his nose touching mine.

"And if I do?" he pressed, his breath fanning over my face, carrying the scent of meat and spice.

"Still nothing," I hissed.

"Come now," he said in a sultry tone, his voice rougher. He lightly touched my exposed collar bone, his Ki tickling my skin in a way that sent a shiver up my spine. The Saya-jin part of me was thrilled by the raw power I saw before me, the untamed Ki that licked at my skin and the wild scent that now wafted into my nose.

"You'll get no prize," I growled.

"Then I'll take one," he replied with a smirk. I growled and threw a punch at his face. He didn't bother to dodge, his head snapping to the side. the only indication I had struck him. His pupil-less eyes cutting to me. He reached up, grabbing my wrist and flinging me down to the ground. I hit the dirt with a crack, the rock giving way beneath me. I looked up in time to see him aiming a punch at me and put my feet up, catching his chest and using it as a kick board so I could curl my body back, my hands going beneath me. I used my toes to grab his tank top and flung him to the side, putting my weight into my hips so my body kept it's momentum and I spun to my feet. I had little time to catch my breath as another fist came at me. I quickly dodged, pushing myself into the air so I had more room to evade. Over and over I evade my brother's fists, the air filled with out exclamations. I waited for my opening, studying his movements until I saw my chance. He threw a punch and I ducked under his arm, charging a Ki blast in my hand as I slammed my fist into his ribs, letting the Ki blast go. Trunks flew back, spinning in the air as he got his bearings, but I didn't give him the chance. I slammed into him, my fasts lashing out with my legs in a complicated attack pattern, hitting him again and again. His body was tossed between my flailing limbs again and again, before I put both hands on his chest and summoned my Ki in a strong blast. His eyes snapped open as my Ki charged and he grabbed my ribs, flipping me over his back so the blast went shooting off into a random direction. Trunks brought me forth again, tossing me back towards the ground, appearing below me to deliver a blast that sent me spiraling up in the air. He moved in my way again, bashing his fists into my back before spinning in front of me and delivering a gut punch that knocked the wind out of me. I gasped as I struggled to catch my breath, fighting the pain in my body as I turned to find my brother one again moving into my body's path. I flung my arm out, blasting him in the face. He recoiled, his hands covering the tender skin and I used the moment to gather myself, letting my Ki rise further. My hair elongated, my aura lashing out more as my body adjusted to level two. I darted forward, kneeing him in the stomach and dropping my elbow onto his skull.

Back and forth we went, pushing our bodies to defeat each other. The thrill of battle sang through my veins, each blow to my body like a caress to the Saya-jin blood inside me. This was what I had been seeking. This wild battle. Training was fine, but a true battle hadn't been presented to me in so long. The smell of sweat and blood permeated the air along with my brother's aroused musk and it was the sweetest perfume. The battle grim on my skin was like the most soothing lotion and the taste of blood in my mouth like a fine wine. I could tell by the look in my brother's eyes that he felt the same. This instinct driven fight that called to our blood right. Harder and harder we pushed ourselves, neither wanting to concede defeat. We were closely matched, despite my brothers higher level form, I had been training more and so my movements were more refined. My brother moved with thought, while I allowed my body to respond on instinct alone. But my body was becoming slower, my energy depleting as the battle continued for hours. The sun had set and the moon now dominated the sky, driving our primal nature but lending nothing to our energy.

A fist connected with my gut and the edges of my vision went black as I slammed into the ground. I felt my Ki drop, my hair returning to it's original color and fanning out on the ground. I heard the soft tap of Trunks' shoes against the stone as he landed next to me. His own Ki dropped, his hair turning lavender and settling around his face. I groaned, unable to move as pain raced through my body. A gentle hand snaked under my head, lifting it up.

"I won," Trunks teased.

"B-Barely," I panted out, feeling his body shake with the effort to remain erect.

"True," he said. I felt his cracked dry lips against mine, his warm wet tongue invading my mouth and pushing something with it. The familiar texture of a senzu bean danced along my tongue and I bit into it once Trunks' tongue retreated. I swallowed it, feeling the beans magic heal my injuries. I sat up, watching Trunks eat his own bean as he remained kneeling beside me. He swallowed the medicine, looking over at me as his injuries faded. His arms came around me and he pulled me to him, his mouth claiming mine in an almost violent kiss. His hands ripped the shredded remains of my clothes from my body as his lips continued to devour mine. I moaned, unable to stop the sound from coming out. Trunks lifted me up and flew back to where we had picnicked. He used one hand to divest himself of the left over scraps of his own clothes then walked into the river. The cool water on my heated skin was pure bliss. Trunks scooped some rough sand from the bottom of the lake and rubbed it over my skin, the granulated particles cleaning the blood, sweat and dirt from my flesh. I allowed him, watching as he went through the motions of washing me, the movements almost ritualistic somehow.

"Did Daddy tell you to bath me, too?" I asked.

"Actually, yes," Trunks replied with a grin.

"Oh?" I asked, curious.

"I asked Dad about Saya-jin courting," he said.

"Courting?" I repeated.

"Yes," Trunks confirmed. "He told me, in Saya-jin culture, if a male wanted to court the Saya-jin Princess or any elite, there was a very specific way they had to go about it."

"And what way is that?" I asked. Trunks smirked and arranged me so my legs wrapped around his waist.

"He said that I had to be able to prove I could protect you and I was strong," he said.

"The battle?" I questioned. He nodded.

"I had to be able to prove I could provide for you and our children, too," he continued. "And..."

He paused, his hand smoothing over my back.

"And?" I prompted.

"And I had to formally ask her father for permission," he said. I stared at him.

"Okay?" I said, the comment sounding more like a question. Trunks lifted me out of the river, walking over to the tree he had marked earlier and retrieved the capsules, unpacking them on the ground.

"Let's eat," he said. "I'm starved after that fight." I nodded and lounged on the blanket he had laid out, letting him feed me bites of food. Our passionate battle had calmed and excited me, making me see my brother in a new light. It had been so long since we fought, I had begun to think he was weak, but I now saw he was still the warrior he had always been, even if his training had been lacking. I looked up as I felt a familiar Ki approaching. I saw Daddy hover near us before landing. He arched a brow at our nakedness, but didn't comment further.

"Hey, Daddy," I called.

"Hello, daughter," he returned. Trunks stood, his back ramrod straight.

"Father," he addressed.

"Son," Daddy replied. I watched curiously as my adoptive brother marched up to our father and dropped down to one knee, his head bowed low.

"King Vegeta," Trunks addressed our father. "I have asked you to come here because I would like to formally request permission to court your daughter, the Princess. I have proven my strength to her and come out the victor of our battle. With your approval, and her own, I wish to give her my mark." Daddy stared down at Trunks, his onyx eyes studying his son.

"You think yourself worthy of her?" Daddy asked, his tone holding an edge of playfulness.

"I do," Trunks replied, his lips curled in a smile.

"Your battle was quite grand, I felt it from home," Daddy commented.

"My thanks," Trunks said. "She didn't go down without a fight."

"As expected of my child," Daddy said, his dark gaze landing on me. I blushed at the compliment. Daddy's eyes moved back to Trunks as he stood in silent contemplation for a moment. Trunks remained where he was, not moving aside from the rise and fall of his back as he breathed. Finally, Daddy turned to me.

"What say you, my daughter?" he asked. "Is this one worthy to be your mate and place his mark upon you until such a time as you are fully bonded?" I fell silent at the question.

"Do you understand what is being asked of you?" Daddy questioned. I nodded.

"Trunks wants to form a partial bond until we're older and experience our first heat," I said.

"Yes," Daddy said. "Do you consent to this?" Again I fell silent, my gaze falling to Trunks who remained knelt before our father. He had still not moved, but his expression was now one of concern. I knew he had taken a big risk with this little stunt of his. He was no longer insisting that I become his bride, now he was asking if I one day would. I studied my handsome brother, his soft lavender hair that brushed against his cheeks, his smooth tan skin that flowed over his corded muscles. His body was marred only by the scars he bore from countless battles, but I didn't see this as an imperfection but rather an enhancement. His strength, his defeats, his life, was marked into his very flesh. At the base of his spine sat the circled scar tissue from where his tail had been removed.

Trunks and I had been together since we where younger. The memories of my life before my family where hazy at best. There seemed to have only ever been my family. My sweet but rowdy brother who could be pushy and bratty but always looked after me. Who always offered me an easy smile and gentle hand. Who had stood in front of me to block Majin Buu's attacks, his tiny body contorting with pain. Who would run his hand along my back and murmur to me when I woke up in a cold sweat, my sleep plagued by a faceless monster.

My brother, who looked only at me, attempting to date at my request but still returning to my arms, his claims of love stronger than ever. Mama had often laughed at us, telling me once that I was lucky to have a man who worshiped me so.

I looked at Trunks now, realizing what I had always known. It would only ever be him. Despite all my protests, I only had ever looked at him. No other man would ever compare. No other man would ignite my Saya-jin passion or soothe my human heart. No other man man possed the power I craved or the kindness I needed. Any attempts to push myself away from the tangle cords of my fate had been pointless. Any male I looked to I had always compared to my brother and every single one fell short. They didn't have his comforting scent, his hard body, his strong spirit, his keen mind, his powerful ki, his kind heart or his warm smile. Their touch felt foreign on my skin where his had always been welcome. Their scent polluted my nose where his had always soothed me. The flavor of their lips was foul, where his had always tasted like home. I could have search the universe a hundred times over and still would have come back to him. He was my heart and my soul, and all my protests had been to cover up what I had always known, what I had always felt, even as a small child in a hospital bed hooked up to monitors and tubes, my body wracked with pain. I loved him. He was my soul mate.

"I do," I said in a soft voice. Daddy smirked, his eyes falling closed at my answer as if he had expected it. Trunks shoulders sagged a little in relief, but otherwise, he didn't move. My father beckoned me to him and I closed the distance between myself and the two men, standing beside Trunks. Daddy reached down, taking my hands in his and lifting them to his chest. His thumbs stroked along the backs, his rough callouses tickling my skin.

"Then, as your king and father, I grant Trunks permission to form the bond," he said in a low voice. I looked up and saw his eyes were twinged with sadness.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"My children are growing up," he said in an almost whisper. He leaned forward, brushing his lips over my forehead before pulling back and bringing my hands to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on the knuckles of each hand, his dark eyes never leaving mine.

"With this, you have my blessing," he said. "May you both find all the joy in each other that you have brought me." I stared at my father, my emotions a tidal wave inside me. When his hand moved to my cheek and brushed just under my eye, I realized I was crying. Daddy pulled me into a tight hug, his muscled arms crushing me to his chest briefly before he pulled away.

"Rise, my son," he said. Trunks stood, his expression more relaxed as he looked at Daddy who reached out and pulled him into a gruff embrace. Trunks was surprised for a moment, but his arms came around Daddy's back and gripped him tightly. When the two parted, Daddy patted Trunks shoulder, casting me one last smile before he blasted away. We watched him go before turning to each other.

"Trunks, I...I don't know what to say..." I began.

"You said yes," Trunks stated. "Has that changed?"

"What? No!" I replied surprised. "I meant about all this." I made a sweeping gesture with my hand to the food, the battle scared land several miles away and Daddy's retreating Ki.

"I'm...touched..." I said. Trunks smiled and moved close to me, his arms carefully coming up to encircle me, pulling me against his chest. He dipped his head, his lips brushing over mine before trailing down my chin, along my neck, over my shoulder and stopping at the rounded juncture where arm and shoulder met. His lips parted and I felt his tongue and teeth tease the flesh there. Goosebumps broke out on my skin as his tongue retreated and his teeth scraped along the skin there.

"Do it," I breathed. This was all the encouragement he needed. I felt the sharp sting of his teeth piercing my skin, causing blood to well up and trickle down my arm. I cried out as pain raced to my brain, my body arching as his hands soothed along my back. What started out as a sharp sting became an unyielding burn that traveled up my shoulder and neck to the base of my skull. I gripped Trunks' biceps as the burn doubled, making my knee's buckle. A strong hand on the small of my back supported me as Trunks lowered me to the ground. His lips moved to mine, his tongue sliding into my mouth so I tasted my own blood. His hands moved along my naked body, mapping out every bit of muscle, fat and scar tissue. The more he touched, the more the burn faded until it dissipated completely and I was left with only the soothing caress of his hands. I looked at Trunks, staring into his cerulean eyes. I felt his joy and his fear. He was thrilled that I had agreed to be his. He felt as if he had been waiting a lifetime for me, chasing me but always finding me out of his reach. It was Daddy who had suggested a Saya-jin tradition and Trunks had found the feral exchange our father described an exciting prospect. He had reveled in our battle, the feel of my power exciting him more than he would have ever thought it would. He had been gripped with the intense urge to ravish me right there, but held back, knowing the tradition had to be completed. Our father had been asked to come to us an hour after he felt our battle end so Trunks could make a formal request before me. He had prayed I would accept, not knowing if he would be able to stand my rejection yet again. I always rejected him, no matter what he did. He adored me, wanting me with him always, wanting me to look only at him, even going so far as to feel twinges of envy at the close bond I had with our father. I always went to Daddy, why did I not come to him? Why was he never good enough? Why had I never looked at him?

But I had accept and made all his wildest dreams come true. I was his and he would do anything for me. He would kill for me, he would die for me. At my word he would become the next Frieza if I desired it.

I gasped at this intense flood of emotions, breaking his gaze. Trunks' body was bridged above me, his shoulders shaking as he panted, no doubt seeing himself through my eyes as I had seen me through his. I ran my hand over his chest, cooing softly to sooth him. His lips crashed into mine in a fierce kiss, his tongue invading my mouth as he devoured me. When he pulled back, he gazed at me with such intensity it seemed to bring him pain.

"You've always..." he gasped. "...it's always been me."

"Always," I said. He smiled at me.

"I love you," he said. I grinned, getting my reply out just as his lips claimed mine.

"And I love you."

* * *

 **DHMB: I took inspiration from Gohan's time in the hyperbolic time chamber. He came off as rather clingy with his father, which may have just been from having lack of consistent contact with Goku, but I twisted it a bit for my own use as Saya-jins going through puberty cling to their caregivers. Half-breeds being more effected by this since they're not around as many Saya-jin as they normally would be. Reaching super level at a young age seems to make aggravate this state, perhaps because they feel the need for a stronger caregiver to protect them while they're vulnerable. Gohan seemed to become even more attached to Goku after he ascended. Again, this is all speculation and fan-girling on my part. Akira Toriyami probably just wanted to show some quality father son time between the two and since there isn't really anything showing Trunks being that same age, I couldn't say for sure. Though Trunks does love and idolize his father.**

 **Obviously this OC is different than the future version just as the main timeline Trunks is different than the Future Trunks. This OC was raised by Vegeta and Bulma from a very young age while the Future one was almost a teen when Trunks found her and brought her home to be raise by Bulma and trained by Gohan. I figured she would idolize her father and be a super Daddy's girl, hence her penitent for training and combat, always striving to prove herself just as good, if not better than her half blood brother and make her father proud. Vegeta may have also had a tendency to spoil her, making her a bit arrogant.**


End file.
